More Than Meets the Eye
by Mistressjessica1028
Summary: This is a True Blood/Loki crossover. Loki has found the woman he wants . . . in Sookie Stackhouse. But he can't approach her as himself. See what happens when Loki uses the likeness of a certain Viking Vampire to approach the woman he wants. Rated M for language/violence/sexual content. Pairings: Loki/Sookie or Sookie/Eric. More may be added


What's the worst thing you've ever done to be with the person you desire above all others? Have you lied? Cheated? Stolen? Or something more heinous, something far more devious? I've done all of these things to be with the one I love. And I don't regret it for a second; I don't regret anything I've done to be in the presence of the woman I love. Because if she knew who I really was, she'd have nothing to do with me; I cannot let that happen.

Who am I? Well . . . that's not important right now. What is important is that I continue this charade until she is so completely in love with me that she has no her option but to be with me . . . no matter what form I take.

I first laid eyes on the woman I love when I was running through the woods near her home. She did not notice me, but I could not help but notice her. She was lying out in the sun, soaking up the sun's rays; she took great pleasure in being in the sun and it seemed as if the sun showed its pleasure with her by leaving a golden hue on her delectable skin. Her blonde hair shined in the light as brightly as the golden halls of Asgard. I could not make out the color of her eyes for they were hidden by a protective covering. However, her body was fully on display as she was only covered by the tiniest scraps of clothing. How I longed to be as close to her voluptuous body as those pieces of fabric. I'd give up my quest for my father's kingdom if it meant I could spend eternity with her.

As the day faded into the night, the object of my desires went inside the building she called a home. My lips curled in disgust seeing such a divine creature living in such ramshackle conditions. She is meant to be a queen; _MY _queen. I will take her away from all of this and build her the finest of palaces in all the Nine Realms if she will only consent to be mine.

Shifting into something less conspicuous, I move closer to the building. A quick search brings me to her bedroom window. I know it is wrong; I should avert my eyes so I do not invade her privacy, but I cannot look away. There stands my goddess dressed only in red lacy undergarments. Desire such as I have never known sweeps through my body. For the first time that I can recall, I ache for a woman. Do not think me an untested man; I have known many lovers, in many forms. It has always been about satisfying an urge; a need for physical release. This is the only time in my entire existence I can recall feeling any emotions attached to my baser desires. Regretfully, my future lover quickly covers her body with a red and white dress. While I would prefer to see her body without any covering, this does enhance her beauty. The top of the dress frames her bountiful breasts, pushing them together for me to feast my eyes upon. The dress then fits snuggly around her waist, showing the flatness of her stomach before flaring delicately over her hips and backside. My eyes are drawn to that feature; it is firm, round, and I lose myself in thinking of all the depraved things I could do to it.

It is because of such depraved thoughts that I fail to release someone has approached the house: a vampire. I snarl in frustration and anger when I see that my new obsession has greeted the vampire in a friendly manner. What is she doing? She is endangering herself by being with that bloodsucker. The two of them enter his vehicle and drive off.

I must follow them; I need to ensure she stays safe. None shall have her for she is mine! Springing into the air, I shift into an owl and follow the direction of their automobile. It is difficult for me to get close to them once they leave the confines of the rural area and enter the freeway. Plus, I need to be wary of the humans in this area; it would be just my luck that one of them tries to shoot me as some sort of redneck bonding experience. More than likely they are probably trying to find an extra ingredient to complement the alligator and squirrel they have already caught for their dinner. Have I mentioned that I hold no regard for humans? They are simple creatures that are far beneath me. There must be something other about my blonde goddess for her to capture my attention so.

The vehicle finally comes to a stop in a parking lot outside of a plain building with a red neon sign advertising 'Fangtasia'. Someone was trying far too hard to be witty. The vampire exits the vehicle and uses his speed to be there to open the door for his companion. He extends his hand to help her from the car; she rises with all the grace and charm of a true lady. She is nothing like the riffraff that wait outside the building for entrance. I sneer to myself as I look at the pathetic, revolting, insipid humans standing in a line like cattle being herded to slaughter. I suppose that is an accurate analogy since they wait to enter a vampire bar.

I drop into the shadows across the street from the building and shift into my cover for the evening. I watch as the vampire does not lead his companion to the back of the line; instead he pulls her towards the entrance where a thin, blonde female vampire stands in a black dress of leather and lace. Recognition spreads across my face as I look at the female vampire more closely; if _she_ is here, than her maker cannot be far away because he rarely lets his child out of his sight. I cannot help but smile and laugh to myself; I do believe my luck has just changed for the better.

Moving inconspicuously, I join the cattle waiting to enter the bar. The line moves slowly and it takes all of my patience not to take control of the humans around me, forcing them out of my way so that I may gain entrance to the bar. The female vampire I recognized is no longer working the door; in her place is a petite female with long dark curly hair and olive skin. She is more apathetic towards the humans than me; something I didn't think was possible. When it is my turn to enter the bar, she holds out her hand for my cover charge. I pass the money to her, but she quickly grasps my hand in her own.

"We do not get many of your kind in here," she tells me in a hard voice. To her, I will smell like a Shifter or a Were, a disguise that has been very useful to me as I spend time in this world.

Not wanting to give myself away, I try to smile at her in what I think would be an easygoing manner. Adopting the redneck simplicity I've witnessed the last few days, I alter my voice to speak with a thick Southern accent. "Well, maybe I just want to walk on a different wild side tonight."

She releases my hand, gesturing for me to go inside. Hurrying inside, I am both relieved and horrified to find my shining beacon of light. She is safe, but she is in the clutches of one of those who had helped banish me from this planet nearly a millennium ago.

The Viking.

Listening in to the thoughts of others in the bar, I learn that he now goes by the name Eric Northman. He is the owner and star attraction in Fangtasia. He looks the same as I remember him, though he is much cleaner than the last time I saw him. Then he was covered in blood and grime from having been in battle and dressed in furs. I do not care how he is dressed now; all I care about is his fascination with my woman, whose name I learn is Sookie Stackhouse. An unusual name for an extraordinary woman; it fits her. Not like the ridiculously boring name of the human my brother is infatuated with.

I watch as covertly as possible as the Viking tries to impress and then seduce my Sookie. She may be attracted to him, which is beyond my understanding, but she holds her own against him; she has spirit and intelligence to match her beauty. Deciding I want to have some fun with my former nemesis, I stretch my ability so that I can infiltrate her mind. I think it would be quite fitting to have the Viking humbled before those that worship him. How dare the son of a peasant king think himself a god to sit on a throne above men?

Smiling with devilish delight, I send suggestions to Sookie of things I want her to do to demean and embarrass the Viking. My expression falters as I realize Sookie is doing none of the things I suggest. I push my influence towards her again, pressing harder but I am stymied.

She is blocking me.

Outside of those in Asgard, there are only two species of creatures that are able to block their minds from the influence of others: Fae and Dae. Looking at the lovely Miss Stackhouse, I would surmise that she is a descendant of the Fae; she is far too appealing to be a demon. But that thought has me extremely concerned; a fairy in a vampire bar is like bringing a stick of dynamite to light a powder keg. Nothing will be left standing once the destruction settles.

A disturbance at the entrance has everyone scattering from the bar. How quaint, the human police are conducting a raid of the vampire bar. Just when I think humans cannot be any more stupid, they prove me wrong. I am not interested in the screaming humans or the brutality of the local security detail that seeks to assert their dominance over a weaker life form. The only being that interests me is currently running out the back door of the bar with three vampires. Moving after them, I burst through the back door in time to see Sookie Stackhouse leaving the parking lot in the vehicle of the vampire that brought her. As much as I want to follow after her to make sure she is safe, I have a bigger issue to deal with.

The Viking and his progeny are speeding out of the parking lot in the opposite direction. It's time he and I have a little chat.

"Find out everything you can! Friends, family, enemies . . . I want to know everything there is about Sookie Stackhouse!" Eric Northman, known for centuries as The Viking, paces the empty dance floor of his bar hours after the police and humans have vacated the business. "I want Compton to be a thing of the past. Her blood and her body they will belong to me within a week!"

"Eric," his progeny, Pamela Ravenscroft, reclines against the bar with a bored expression on her face. "She's just a gash in a sundress. What's so special about the girl?"

Before he can answer, I decide to interject. "If you cannot see the specialness of Miss Stackhouse, than you are just as pathetic as the humans that pay to enter this bar." Both vampires move into fighting stances with their fangs bared. Oh, how cute; they think their fangs scare me.

"Imagine my great surprise to find the one and only Viking right here in Shreveport." I step into the light so the vampire cannot mistake who I am. My smile is full of malice and contempt as I stare at one who was a devout believer in my cur of a father Odin and my idiotic brother Thor. "How are you old friend?"

"Loki," Eric's voice is even as he stares at me. The last time we had cause to meet was nearly a millennium ago, shortly after he was made a vampire. "What brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer evening?"

I chuckle as I move closer to him. "Oh come now Eric; one would think you aren't happy to see me?"

"What do you want Loki?" Eric looks at me shrewdly; his stance indicating that he is ready for a fight. Foolish creature; he is no match for me on his own. The last time we fought he needed the help of his maker and several others to contain me.

"The girl that caught your eye tonight…you will leave her alone," I command.

"Why are you so interested in the human?" I cannot help but laugh. The Viking thinks he can question me; how foolish. Perhaps he needs a reminder of how I am more superior to him in every way possible. Using my telekinesis, I force the vampire and his progeny to their knees. The pressure I am applying to them is like a vice squeezing them from all sides; blood starts to drip from their noses, ears, and mouths.

Releasing my power over them, the female vampire falls to the ground crying out. However, Eric climbs unsteadily to his feet, hatred for me burning brightly in his eyes. Ahhh, I have forgotten how much I enjoyed sparring with him; he never knows when to quit. My voice is soft and full of malice, "You do not question me. I am superior to you in every way. Do you forget who I am?"

Eric shakes his head. "I have not forgotten who you are," he says with venom in his voice.

"Good," I purr contentedly. "However, I am feeling magnanimous tonight and will answer your question. You and I both now the girl is something more than human. And you're going to help me get her," I say as I tap his chest jovially.

"ME?! And how do you expect me to do that?"

Rather than answer him, I decide to show him. The magic swirls around me as I shift into my new form. I have my back to them and turn around with a sinister smile on my face. Pam gasps in shock from her position on the ground.

I ask as innocently as possible, "Don't you like my new look?" Eric Northman stares in horror at my latest shift . . . a carbon copy of him.

"Now listen carefully Viking," I say in an exact replica of his voice. "I am going to claim Sookie Stackhouse as my own and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me."

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
